


Afrodite Apaixonado

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite is a fond pisces, Cancer Deathmask is gross, Eros is a very malicious god, F/M, Gold Saints Freeform, M/M, They are young wild and free
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodite tem uma paixão secreta. O que pode acontecer quando o homem que ele ama se descobrir alvo dessa paixão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AFRODITE APAIXONADO**

 

**Capítulo 01 – Uma paixão impossível**

 

Manhã gloriosa no Santuário dos Cavaleiros de Atena, na Grécia. Os mais atletas acordaram cedo e comeram alguma coisa correndo. Colocaram calções de lycra por baixo das túnicas curtas sem mangas, amarraram seus cintos de couro, calçaram suas sandálias, pegaram tênis e desceram para a Arena. O primeiro a chegar foi Máscara da Morte. Depois chegaram Miro e Aioria. Camus veio conversando com Mú. Saga trouxe um Kanon sonolento. Todos começaram uma série de alongamentos para se aquecer. Camus foi para as barras, Aldebaran já se dirigiu para os pesos, onde Saga pegou alguns menores. Depois de alguns minutos, Carlo olhou para a porta do ginásio:

_ Onde estão aqueles preguiçosos? Shaka, Shura e Afrodite?

_ Afrodite teve um pequeno acidente há duas noites atrás. Shura e Shaka o estão ajudando... – informou Camus.

_ Acidente? – Saga ergueu as sombrancelhas. – Algo grave?

_ Não, nada... – Miro respondeu, olhando para Camus e Aioria, procurando confirmação. – Mas ele não vai poder treinar uns dias.

Carlo desconfiou da troca de olhares mas não falou nada. Deu um tempo, uma desculpa e saiu em direção à casa de Peixes. De longe viu Afrodite mexendo no jardim.

“Acidente o caramba! Pois se ele está na sua rotina normal. Com certeza, Shura e ele tomaram todas ontem à noite e estão curando uma bela ressaca. O Shaka odeia treino físico também...”

Chegando mais perto, Máscara viu que o braço esquerdo de Afrodite estava enfaixado da mão até o cotovelo. Ao ouvir os passos perto de si, Fro ergueu o corpo. Seu cabelo estava repartido diferente, cobrindo a parte esquerda do rosto. Sorriu, mas o sorriso foi curto, como se sorrir doesse.

_ E aí, vagabundo? Não foi treinar hoje?

_ Não, bofe. Hoje eu não estou me sentindo bem...

_ Que desculpa mais esfarrapada, Afrodite... E o outro, o espanhol? Também não ta se sentindo bem? – perguntou Carlo, em voz irônica.

_ Hein? Que que tem eu, aí, carcamano hijo de uma puta? – respondeu uma voz com forte sotaque espanhol irritada atrás deles.

Máscara virou-se e riu. Shura estava com um grande regador na mão.

_ Deu de cuidar das plantinhas também, Capricórnio?

_ Afrodite não está podendo erguer o braço pra cuidar dos vasos no alto, então eu o estou ajudando. E afinal, porque eu estou te dando satisfação, Câncer?

_ Porque você é um tolo. Que grande acidente o veado da casa teve, que precisa de dois pra cuidar dele?

Shura fechou o punho livre, mas Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça. De relance, Carlo viu uns hematomas no rosto dele. Puxou o braço bom de Peixes e tirou o cabelo da frente. Todo o lado esquerdo do cavaleiro estava vermelho, o olho arroxeado, o batom mais escuro hoje disfarçando um corte nos lábios.

_ Você apanhou? Deixou que batessem em você? Que vergonha, Afrodite! Você é um cavaleiro de ouro! Tem que honrar sua posição!

Shaka apareceu na janela da casa de Peixes.

_ CARLO! Venha até aqui um instante, por favor?

_ Você também é outro! Fica acobertando essa situação vergonhosa, esse maricas que agora, além de trocar de amante todas as noites, resolveu apanhar deles.

_ CALE-SE!! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!! – gritou Shura, vendo Afrodite se encolher diante das chibatadas verbais do cavaleiro italiano.

_ Oh, doeu em você, Capricórnio? Vai ser o advogado do maricão daqui por diante? Quanto ele te paga? Em espécie?

Shaka correu a se colocar entre eles... Usou todo o seu poder pra segurar os briguentos e levou Carlo para a cozinha.

_ Porque você tem que ser desagradável sempre? Foi uma noite horrível há dois dias atrás... Shura, Miro e eu estávamos na casa de Camus conversando quando ouvimos gritos vindo daqui. Afrodite estava mesmo com um namorado, mas não tinham passado os beijos iniciais, quando uma serva entrou correndo na casa de Peixes, chorando com um bebê no colo. Explicou em meio do seu desespero, que seu marido estava embriagado ameaçando mata-la e ao filho, chamando-a de vadia e afirmando que o bebê não era dele. Logo atrás dela realmente entrou um brutamontes cheirando a vinho, que avançou na mulher. Afrodite enfrentou o homem, não podendo mata-lo porque não estava em seu juízo normal. O amante dele desceu correndo atrás de nós e quando chegamos aqui, o homem estava desacordado, mas Dido levou a pior, porque se pôs várias vezes à frente da mulher e do bebê. Levamos Peixes à enfermaria e estamos cuidando dele às escondidas, porque ele tem medo de que a serva e seu marido sejam expulsos. Eles quebraram inúmeras regras numa só noite, você entende?

Máscara da Morte sentiu seu rosto arder. Não era uma sensação comum e era desagradável. Saiu do lugar onde estava encostado com os braços cruzados e se aproximou do fogão:

_ O que você está cozinhando?

_ Sopa de legumes. É difícil para ele comer carne ou outra coisa que precisa cortar... – Shaka sorriu, acompanhando a luta interna do outro. Carlo se saiu bem:

_ Sopa? E você com certeza tem enfiado essa merda natural em Peixes nesses dois dias... Jogue isso fora. Quem vai cozinhar para o... como você o chamou, Dido? Quem vai alimentar o veado hoje sou eu. Massa, macia, mas substanciosa.

Shaka riu e levou a panela de volta pra casa de Virgem. Carlo correu como o vento para a casa de Câncer, pegou uns ingredientes e voltou para cima. Shura estava intrigado com a cozinha vazia, mas não disse nada quando Câncer voltou. Deixou Afrodite na varanda dos fundos, sentado confortavelmente numa chaise-longue cheia de almofadas e foi pra Arena. Logo o cheiro de molho bolonhesa enchia a casa de Peixes. Afrodite sorriu e tentou se concentrar no livro que lia, mas o cheiro aumentava, também aumentando a água em sua boca. Máscara da Morte trouxe uma mesinha pra perto do outro, cobrindo com uma toalha e colocando a louça. Sorrindo (coisa rara), Carlo apresentou o almoço: uma travessa de “pasta a bolonhesa” talharim bem cozido com molho de carne moída e pimentão. Afrodite arregalou os olhos, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente para as taças de vinho que o outro apresentou:

_ Não, grazie, Carlo. Os remédios não permitem que eu beba nada de álcool.

_ Acha que eu não sei? É suco de uva. – riu o outro.

_ Você devia rir mais.

_ Não. Se eu fosse um escancarado como o Miro, meu sorriso não teria valor...

Passaram uma tarde tranqüila, conversando, Carlo disfarçadamente atento às necessidades de Peixes. Afrodite ficou fora dos treinos uma semana (uma pessoa comum ficaria vinte dias...) e os amigos se revezaram cuidando dele. Saori e Saga ficaram sabendo de TODO o ocorrido no final, mas Shaka e Mú intercederam pelos servos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando uma brincadeira inocente vira uma tragédia

**CAPÍTULO 02 – UMA PAIXÃO IMPOSSÍVEL...**

 

Shaka ficou observando a enfermeira tirar as ataduras de Afrodite. Este mexeu o braço, testando... não pode evitar uma careta de dor.

_ Docinho, será que eu já to liberado de todo?

A enfermeira riu, acariciando seu nariz com a ponta do dedo:

_ Dido, no que você está pensando? Acabou de sair de uma encrenca, menininho travesso...

_ Ah, uma semana sem beber nem uma taça de vinho, nem beijar na boca... Não é convalescença, é penitência... tortura...

A enfermeira lhe beijou de leve, selinho e prometeu falar com o médico. Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça:

_ Sempre seduzindo, não é, Dido?

_ Tão natural como respirar, Anjinho...

_ Não. Natural como respirar é pro Miro, de Escorpião. No seu caso, foi um extremo condicionamento. Tão extremo que você não se lembra que não é você...

_ Que papo é esse, Shaka?

_ Não é você, Dido. Eu te conheço há mais de 20 anos. Foi meu primeiro amigo no santuário. Sei que você não era assim, tão espontâneo como quer parecer para os outros. Você é romântico, sonhador, fiel...

_ People changes...

_ Você está se magoando, eu sei. Eu sinto. Você ama alguém, não ama?

Afrodite virou o rosto, confuso. Shaka segurou-o pelo queixo, com cuidado e com carinho, trazendo o olhar magoado para se encontrar com o seu:

_ Eu te conheço, já disse. Dormimos juntos quando éramos crianças, depois de adultos você nunca quis me seduzir... acho isso uma consideração de sua parte... E eu também sei que você tem um buraco no coração que tenta preencher com vários outros amores... Mas é impossível, não é mesmo, Dido?

_ É sim, Sha. Ele é hetero convicto, garanhão dos bons. Um dia ele vai achar uma mulher que vai doma-lo, vai se casar com ele e lhe dar muitos filhos lindos como ele. Eu me contento em andar à sua sombra, sentindo o seu cheiro e convivendo com ele. Se algum dia ele descobrir esse amor, ele vai me encher de porrada e nem olhar pra cara dele eu vou poder... – Afrodite enxugou uma lágrima, respirou fundo e olhou sorrindo para a enfermeira que voltava – E então, mocréiazinha, to liberado ou não?

_ Bem vindo de volta à concorrência. – piscou ela. – Acabou a trégua, biba.

_ Então me passa o telefone do seu namorado pra que eu mostre uns truques novos pra ele... – riu Peixes. A enfermeira e Shaka balançaram a cabeça.

Duas semanas se passaram na rotina normal do Santuário... Num final de semana, no rodízio de baladas que os cavaleiros faziam para poderem sair em grupo sem que deixassem o lugar desprotegido, Camus pegou a Chrysler, enfiou Miro, Aioria, Carlo e Afrodite dentro e desceram para a cidade. Resmungando, lógico.

_ Por que, em nome de Zeus, eu topo essas baladas?

_ Primeiro porque você gosta, sem querer admitir. Depois que, como você não bebe, é o único que pode sair e voltar dirigindo. Como você morre de ciúmes deste carro, vai conosco para protege-lo dos malucos que podem risca-lo, pra dizer o mínimo. – explicou Miro, rindo.

_ O que seria de mim sem você pra explicar os mistérios da vida?

_ Nem posso imaginar... Sua petite vida seria um tédio só...

_ Sacre couer! Então você está aqui só pra me salvar de uma vida de sossego? Na volta eu vou te atirar do penhasco e dizer que você estava bêbado demais pra ver o caminho e caiu sozinho... Voilá, todos os meus problemas acabam...

_ E sem testemunhas... – resmungou Aioria. – Se você nos fizer esse favor, eu juro que não vi nada, não sei de nada, também estava bêbado na hora.

_ Leão!

_ Imagina só, que maneira prática de eliminar a concorrência...

Todos no carro riram. Na taberna, entraram, se sentaram bem no meio, chamando pouco a atenção... Cinco homens extremamente bem vestidos, bem penteados e cheirosos. Miro estava de calça e botas pretas, uma camisa branca de mangas compridas dobradas até o antebraço e com os três primeiros botões desabotoados. Carlo estava de camisa branca também, mas enfiada por dentro de sua calça social marrom claro, que combinava com mocassins italianos da mesma cor. Aioria estava todo de azul, mais escuro na camisa, mais claro na calça jeans, botas de exército pretas. Camus optou por ser clássico, usando uma camisa bege com um blazer preto por cima, calça preta e sapatos bicolor. Afrodite estava com uma calça de couro preta, botas pretas até o joelho, camisa branca de mangas compridas justas até o cotovelo, largas dali até os pulsos, rendada na parte do tórax, transparente dali pra baixo.

_ Imagine uma mulher vestida assim... – brincou Miro

_ Não passava da esquina de casa... – respondeu Carlo, dando uma olhada em volta, sondando o terreno. Aioria já pedia os jarros de vinho, o suco de uva para Camus.

_ Não vão beliscar nada? – perguntou a desavisada garçonete, já dando um gritinho ao sentir a mão de Miro na sua coxa. – Além disso...

_ Iscas de cordeiro com cebola? – perguntou Aioria aos outros.

_ Imagine. Ta louco? Bafo de cebola no começo da noite? – gritou Afrodite. – Queijinho com orégano e azeite virgem, se é que tem alguma coisa virgem nessa espelunca ainda...

Nova rodada de risadas... Rindo, conversando e bebendo, os olhos dos cavaleiros caçavam belezas desacompanhadas... E logo os torpedos começaram a voar, e quatro garotas se sentaram com eles. Afrodite esperou um pouco e se levantou:

_ Affe, já nem sei mais qual o meu perfume... Estou sobrando, vou à caça de outra forma... Até mais...

Encostado no balcão, ficou olhando para a mesa, vendo seu amado tão lindo sendo acariciado por uma garota e retribuindo atrevidamente. Suspirou. Daí a pouco, uma voz masculina lhe perguntou se gostaria de uma cerveja e Dido virou-se para encarar um marinheiro moreno, sotaque americano e deixou-se levar por enormes olhos azuis, como de um bebê.

Tudo corria bem, até que na mesa, uma das garotas esbarrou num copo vazio, que não caiu, mas ficou rodando na mesa, até parar apontando para Máscara da Morte.

_ Que sorte a sua.- disse outra menina.- Não caiu.

_ Me lembra alguma coisa esse negócio de copo virando.

_ Verdade ou desafio. – respondeu Miro, bebendo. – Mas é com uma garrafa.

_ Aquele jogo idiota? – resmungou Aioria. – Detesto ele. Alguém sempre se machuca.

_ Mas alguém sempre se dá bem. Principalmente quando o assunto é sexo. – animou-se Carlo. – Caiu comigo. Vamos jogar?

_ Carlo... – Camus teve um mau pressentimento.

_ Vai, mina. Faça uma pergunta ou me desafie. – Máscara da Morte ignorou totalmente o cavaleiro de Aquário.

A garota de Aioria deu uma risadinha, achando legal jogarem. E a menina de Camus lhe cochichou algo no ouvido, o que fez as duas rirem muito.

_ Elas vão te desafiar, meu caro. – riu Miro, também achando graça. – Se prepare.

_ Um italiano não tem medo de nada. Estou preparado pra qualquer coisa.

_ Pra isso garanto que você não está. – provocou a menina. Enquanto isso, a idéia era cochichada entre as outras meninas, provocando risadinhas excitadas.

_ Pode falar. Faço o que vocês quiserem. Não há limites para o que eu posso fazer.

Camus teve um arrepio e viu seus pressentimentos confirmados ao ouvir:

_ Nós te desafiamos a beijar aquele seu amigo bicha, lá.

Miro engasgou, Aioria arregalou os olhos, mas Máscara da Morte só sorriu.

_ Estão zoando com minha cara, né?

_ Foi você mesmo que disse que faria o que nós pedisse.

Camus estava batendo nas costas de Miro, foi Aioria que reclamou:

_ Que idiotice! Você não vai fazer isso, né Carlo? Coisa de criança.

_ Elas me desafiaram. Você mesmo ouviu. – e se levantou, evidentemente já ficando embriagado.

Afrodite estava de costas, ainda conversando com o marinheiro quando o viu levantar os olhos. Acompanhando o olhar só virando o pescoço, viu Carlo. Virou o corpo, curioso.

_ Que foi, querido?

_ As meninas lá na mesa me desafiaram. Elas duvidam que eu tenha coragem de beijar você, veado.

Afrodite desviou a cabeça pra olhar pra mesa. As vaquinhas estavam esperando mesmo, mas os caras pareciam preocupados. Afrodite encolheu os ombros, deu um selinho nos lábios de Máscara da Morte e voltou sua atenção pro americano, encerrando o assunto. Ou assim pensou. Carlo puxou seu braço:

_ Assim não. E foi você quem me beijou. Faz a coisa direito, Afrodite.

E antes que Peixes e seu acompanhante pudessem protestar, Carlo apertou Afrodite nos braços, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele e forçando-o a abrir a boca. Afrodite não queria reagir, mas era demais pra qualquer ser humano. O amor de sua vida estava lhe beijando, um beijo de língua. Depois de uma breve hesitação, ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Carlo, acariciando sua nuca. Mesmo embriagado, Máscara sentiu o coração de Peixes acelerar e o outro aproximar o corpo. Soltou-o e Afrodite estava com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos fechados. Esbofetou-o com toda raiva que era capaz no momento e berrou:

_ NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO OUSARIA!!

Rapidamente saiu do bar, arrastando a menina pelo braço. As outras ficaram assustadas, como o americano. Camus, Aioria e Miro foram até o chocado cavaleiro de Peixes, que se encolhera no chão, a boca sangrando, manchando a camisa branca. Camus resolveu rápido a situação, levantando Afrodite e dispensando o americano e a chatinha que estava com ele:

_ Vou leva-lo pra casa. Vocês fiquem. Não é justo que a noite acabe para todos por causa de uma brincadeira idiota.

_ Eu avisei que alguém sempre se machuca. Vou junto. Ele não parece nada bem, e estou falando além do corte.

_ Também vou. Eu mataria a besta que inventou um desafio desses... e as outras que toparam levar a idéia adiante.

As meninas não entenderam nada e ficaram o resto da noite resmungando contra os amigos do bicha, que com certeza também não eram lá muito chegados, pra deixarem elas por ele.

 


	3. Mar de Rosas, ondas de espinhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os amigos tentam consertar, mas será que um coração partido tem conserto?

**CAPÍTULO 03 – MAR DE ROSAS, ONDAS DE ESPINHOS...**

 

Aioria estava preocupado. Afrodite se deixara levar pro carro, mas não dizia palavra. Os olhos estavam abertos e secos, mas parecia um zumbi. Miro olhava pra ele de vez em quando assim como Camus pelo retrovisor.

“Se eu tivesse o dom da telepatia agora, chamaria Shaka. Zeus queira que ele não tenha ido dormir ainda. Paciência. Se ele já foi, teremos que acorda-lo.”

_ Está pensando em quê, francês?

_ Chamar o Mú e o Shaka pra cuidarem dele. Afrodite está em choque.

_ Atena nos dê sabedoria pra agir. E pra nos curar dessa maldita ressaca que vem vindo.

_ Que ressaca, Leão? Eu fiquei sóbrio logo que o Carlo meteu a mão no Afrodite. Achei que ele ia mata-lo ali mesmo. E te garanto que o Máscara também ficou sóbrio naquela hora, pra se controlar daquele jeito.

_ Coitado do Afrodite. Tinha melhorado de uma surra, já levou outro tapão.

Assim que pararam na garagem, Aioria tirou Afrodite do carro e levou em direção à casa de Áries. Mú, que estava sem sono, escutou chamarem seu nome.

_ Que foi? Ai, minha deusa. Quem bateu nele dessa vez? – ouvindo a explicação, levou todos para a cozinha e enquanto fazia um café forte, chamava o Shaka por telepatia.

Em minutos, Virgem descia, com cara de sono. Aceitou um pouco de café, pra despertar de vez. Sacudiu a cabeça.

_ Há males que vêm pra bem.

_ Sem ditados vazios agora, Sha. Você não viu a fúria do Máscara da Morte. – reclamou Miro.

_ Vamos embora. Ele está em boas mãos agora. – disse Camus, com um olhar triste. Afrodite ainda estava com o olhar vazio, segurando a xícara de café porque Mú estava segurando com ele, sem beber.

Assim que cada um subiu, Shaka olhou pro Mú:

_ E agora?

_ Vamos despi-lo e coloca-lo na cama. Talvez com o nosso calor ele desperte. Foi um choque... Você sabia que Afrodite amava o Carlo?

_ Não. Ele me disse que estava apaixonado por um heterossexual convicto, mas nunca revelou o nome. Podia ser qualquer um. Shura, Camus, Aioria, até Aldebaran...

_ Saga...

_ Saga e Miro são gregos. Eles encarariam de um modo mais light a situação...

_ Assim como você e eu... – riu Mú. – e não somos gregos...

_ Graças a Buda. Somos de uma cultura mais civilizada em relação ao sexo. Mínimo de tabus, máximo de prazer.

_ Shaka! Do jeito que você fala, parece que é um guru do Kama Sutra.

_ Mas eu não sou virgem, pelo menos. – o indiano ficou vermelho, mas piscou marotamente.

Enquanto conversavam, levaram Afrodite para o quarto. Tiraram suas roupas, limparam e trataram de seu lábio machucado. Ele se deixava manipular, como uma marionete sem fios. Mú lhe vestiu uma samba-canção de seda, franzindo o nariz para o tapa-sexo de couro que Afrodite vestia. Deitaram-no na cama de Áries e o abraçaram. De repente, um soluço. Outro, outro e só apertaram mais o cavaleiro triste nos braços. Afrodite tremia e chorava, gemendo. Depois de muito chorar, ele se acalmou. Tentou brincar:

_ Nossa, quem diria que acabaria a noite nos braços de dois ao invés de um? Ai, que podre, essa. E agora, Anjinhos Um e Dois, o que vai ser de mim? – e novas lágrimas correram.

_ Só o tempo dirá. Não adianta sofrer antecipadamente. Amanhã é outro dia.

_ E como diria Scarlett O’Hara, amanhã eu penso nisso. – Shaka bocejou. – Vamos dormir e esperar. Nada de abusar de mim enquanto eu durmo, vocês dois, ok?

_ Não prometo nada. E você, Dido?

Afrodite tentou sorrir, sabendo que eles estavam brincando para anima-lo. Mas não conseguiu. Encostou a cabeça no peito de Mú, sentindo Shaka abraça-lo pelas costas e dormiu depois de um tempo, sonhando que sua cabeça estava numa redoma, na estante de Carlo, com uma plaquinha na base “Um Veado Atrevido”.

Máscara da Morte sumiu por três dias do Santuário. Afrodite tentou no primeiro dia reagir numa boa, mas nos outros dois, deixou-se ficar na cama, sem forças pra enfrentar a vida. Shura e os outros tentaram faze-lo comer, Miro quis transar com ele, nada o fazia se mexer. Na noite do terceiro dia, Peixes ouviu baterem com força na porta. Gemeu, sem querer sair da cama, mas parecia quererem por a casa abaixo e colocando um robe, foi atender.

_ Isso são horas de incomodar um filho de Zeus deprimido? – Abriu um pedaço e recuou, assustado. Era Máscara, cheirando a vinho, com cara de quem ia acabar de mata-lo.

_ Maledeto! Que você tem na cabeça pra achar que eu vou ficar com você, veado dos infernos?

_ Eu nunca...

_ Cala a boca, Afrodite! Você não tem nem o direito de sonhar comigo!

Peixes abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um lixo. Sem perceber, já tinha uma rosa branca na mão. Besteira. Atirar em Carlo era algo que ele nunca ia fazer e Shaka uma vez lhe disse que o golpe de um cavaleiro não se vira contra si mesmo. Deixou que a rosa caísse no chão.

_ E você veio aqui só pra me dizer isso, Máscara?

_ Vim... tirar essa indecência da sua cabeça. Eu sou hetero, porque você não seduziu o Miro, que é bi? Ou o seu amiguinho de todas as horas, Shaka, que toparia assim como o Mú? Não... Você queria um macho de verdade, como eu. Um desafio maior, pra te dar mais prazer. Pois eu não sou seu brinquedinho, bicha, pra você usar e jogar fora, como todos os outros.

_ EU NUNCA IRIA TE USAR, CARLO! EU TE AMO! – Afrodite estava pouco se lixando se ele ia mata-lo. Melhor se matasse. Mas ia ouvir o que estava lhe corroendo há anos. – ENTENDEU? Na sua língua, pra não haver dúvidas: IO TI VOGLIO BENE, CARLO! TI AMO!

Máscara da Morte ficou roxo, como se fosse ter um ataque. Deu outro tabefe em Afrodite, jogando-o na parede. Ao cair no chão, Carlo já estava em cima dele, rasgando seu robe e seu calção de seda.

_ Pois eu vou mata-lo como você gostaria de morrer, viado. – E abrindo o zíper, se preparou para penetrar em Afrodite. Ele agarrou no que sobrou de seu robe, mordendo o pano pra não gritar. E rezou:

“Zeus, me dê forças, pra não desmaiar. Afrodite, minha xará, isso não está acontecendo. O homem que eu amo vai me violar, fazer ódio comigo, não amor. Me ajude, deusa da beleza e do amor... Se eu tenho algum valor aos seus olhos, me ajude...”

Valor ele devia ter, porque um mensageiro alado veio correndo em seu auxílio. Eros em pessoa, parando o tempo quando Carlo retirou o pênis pra fora das calças.

_ Tsc, tsc, Máscara da Morte, garanhão gostoso, que destrói os corações das moças sem se apaixonar, não ligando pra mais nada além do seu prazer. Pois minha mãe e eu vamos aceitar todos os pedidos de vingança daquelas que você seduziu, além de um pedido especial da minha tia Ártemis, pelas virgens que você tirou do caminho do templo dela. – Cupido riu, marotamente. – Você vai gostar, Carlito. Afrodite é uma excelente pessoa, uma flor que eu colheria, aliás, é uma boa idéia pra um dia...

“VAMOS COM ISSO, EROS!”

_ Sim, mamãe impaciente. – Com uma das suas flechas, Eros picou os olhos, os ouvidos e depois cravou fundo no coração do cavaleiro de Câncer. – Deixa seu orgulho e medo de lado, Câncer, e se apaixone!! Todo amor é o começo de uma revolução. Sempre provoca grandes mudanças! – e rindo, bateu palmas pro tempo voltar ao normal.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC: No texto original, onze anos atrás, Carlo violentava Afrodite com ódio. Daí eu relendo a história, me toquei que primeiro ele estuprava o Dido pra depois prepará-lo para penetrá-lo no capítulo seguinte, e isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Assim como não fazia sentido Afrodite estar dolorido e querer continuar a ter sexo com o Máscara da Morte, mesmo amando o Mozão. Vamos ter só um pouquinho de coerência nessa vida, ne? O capítulo original foi escrito em 14/09/2003 e atualizado em 20/09/2014.


	4. Todo Amor é um Começo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E tudo fica bem quando acaba bem... será?

**CAPÍTULO 04 – TODO AMOR É O COMEÇO...**

 

Carlo parou, atordoado. Olhou para o corpo trêmulo, com o bumbum arrebitado pra cima, um bumbum redondo, quase feminino. As mãos crispadas nos pedaços de tecido ao redor eram finas, de unhas cor de rosa. O cabelo azul piscina estavam caídos além das costas, cobrindo o rosto em fios molhados de suor... Ele deitou-se sobre o corpo, sentindo o perfume de rosas que emanava dele. Afrodite assustou, porque estava esperando a dor de outra estocada. O que sentiu foi um peso delicioso em suas costas, uma mão que lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto, expondo sua orelha a um hálito morno que lhe mordeu o lóbulo, causando arrepios. Sentiu os dedos de uma de suas mãos serem entrelaçadas por dedos maiores. Relaxou o corpo um pouco, e tentou virar a cabeça. Carlo estava mordendo seu ombro, chupando suas costas, lambendo seu suor. Afrodite gemeu, arqueando as costas pra sentir melhor aquele corpo que povoava seus sonhos eróticos. A mão livre de Máscara aproveitou para percorrer a frente do corpo do outro, beliscando os mamilos, descendo pelo seu abdomem perfeito, parando nos seus pelos pubianos.

“É querer muito, logo na primeira vez.”- pensou Afrodite, tentando virar o corpo. Máscara deixou e os dois se encararam. Carlo viu um rosto quase feminino, de belos olhos azuis da mesma cor do cabelo, uma boca pequena, uma pinta perto dos olhos. Aproximou-se e beijou aqueles lábios que tanto o impressionaram aquela noite, lábios grossos, um beijo de quem sabia o que queria, uma experiência fascinante mas assustadora. Sentiu de novo as mãos de longos dedos acariciarem sua nuca, dessa vez descendo pelas suas costas. E sentiu aquela estranha sensação de outro pênis roçar em sua coxa. Mas não se importou dessa vez. Deixou os dedos de Afrodite acariciarem seu corpo, suas longas unhas correrem pela sua espinha, apertarem suas nádegas, enquanto suas próprias mãos faziam a mesma coisa no corpo de Peixes. Ambos gemeram, buscando o ar. Afrodite abaixou a cabeça, para lamber e mordiscar os mamilos de Carlo e vir descendo a boca pelo corpo malhado dele. Não parou ao passar pelo umbigo, ansiando por aquilo há tempos. Tocou no membro rígido com a ponta dos dedos, numa reverência... Depois acariciou devagar, da ponta até a base, até aproxima-lo dos lábios. Lambeu carinhosamente antes de engoli-lo e chupa-lo com vontade, olhando para o rosto de Câncer que havia erguido a cabeça pra trás, gemendo. Logo os olhares se cruzaram, Carlo amando ver seu pênis sumindo naquela boca experiente, Afrodite gostando de ver o rosto vermelho de olhos brilhantes do seu amado. De repente, a pulsação do membro aumentou, assim como a respiração do Mascara ficou entrecortada e num grito, ele encheu a boca de Afrodite com sua seiva. Encantado, Carlo viu Afrodite engolir, limpar os cantos da boca com os dedos sensualmente e percebeu que ainda estava duro.

_ Hmm... acho que ainda não estou satisfeito... Nem você tampouco...

_ Carlo, você não está acostumado, eu entendo... É difícil na primeira vez...

_ Cala a boca! Ta me dizendo que eu não posso te satisfazer?

_ Claro que não. Eu só vou te ensinar como eu gosto... tudo bem? – saída diplomática... Afrodite pegou na mão de Máscara da Morte, fechou três dedos, deixando o indicador e o médio erguidos e colocou-os na boca, chupando-os. Carlo gemeu. Quando achou que já estava bem molhado, Afrodite se sentou e pressionou os dedos na sua entradinha. Carlo percebeu o que ele queria e forçou um pouco. Afrodite gemeu e rebolou, forçando mais um pouco. Assim que os dedos entraram, começaram a se mexer, Câncer beijando Peixes apaixonadamente. Máscara mesmo achou o momento de tirar os dedos, substituindo por um “dedo” mais grosso, fazendo com que Afrodite ofegasse. Dando um tempo pro corpo se adaptar, logo Dido começou a cavalgar o pênis de Carlo, gemendo muito mas acelerando cada vez mais. Máscara impressionado como o outro era apertadinho, agarrava as coxas deixando a marca de seus dedos, lambia e mordiscava os mamilos de Afrodite. E num arranco de paixão, deixou cair suas últimas reservas e agarrou o pênis de Frô, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Afrodite começou a gritar, achando que ia explodir de tanto tesão. Explodiu na mão de Câncer, ao mesmo tempo que era inundado pelo segundo gozo do outro. Carlo se deitou no chão, puxando o outro para deitar sobre ele. Cochilaram por uns instantes, Afrodite sentindo os dedos de Carlo subir e descer pela sua espinha, numa carícia preguiçosa. Mas o chão começou a ficar duro e frio e Carlo se mexeu, incomodado. Afrodite se levantou, pronto a convidar o outro para dormir na sua cama, quando percebeu que Carlo estava procurando suas próprias roupas. E vestiu-se. Afrodite virou de costas, para evitar que ele o visse chorando.

“Não posso reclamar de nada. Ele veio até aqui pra me matar. Só Afrodite sabe o milagre que se deu que eu estou vivo e ainda fizemos o melhor amor de toda a minha vida. É algo pra guardar pra sempre. Mas...”

_ Você entende, não, Afrodite? – disse o outro, sem se virar. – Se alguém me ver saindo da casa de Peixes, vão falar até. – Abriu a porta. – Mas foi muito bom. – Saiu, batendo a porta.

Afrodite teve vontade de morrer, olhou para a rosa branca caída no chão, pensou em testar se Shaka tinha razão. Era uma maneira de guardar aquele momento pra sempre, como ele podia deixar outro homem tocar seu corpo agora? Agora ele conhecia o peso e as medidas de Câncer, tinha seu cheiro gravado no seu corpo...

Foi quando a porta se abriu e Mascara da Morte entrou, chutando com o pé pra fechar.

_ FODA-SE! Quem tem a ver com minha vida além de eu mesmo? Vem, florzinha, acho que eu tenho muito que aprender ainda e você quer me ensinar, non é vero? O que você está fazendo aí com essa rosa, belo?

Afrodite sorriu, agradecendo a Deusa e colocando a rosa branca em seu altar.

_ Nada, amore. Só tava agradecendo pela boa noite que eu tive...

_ Ah, então se prepara pra lotar aquele altar, porque ela ta só começando... – e beijou seu pescoço, erguendo o outro nos braços.

 


End file.
